


playing pretend

by November_Clouds



Series: sorrow, pain, and loss (whumptober 2020) [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Clover Manga Spoilers, Hallucinations, Kidnapped, Manga Spoilers, Post Chapter 261, Waking up Restrained, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, no. 1 - Freeform, of a sort, shackled, time loops, what do i pUt: spoopy edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/November_Clouds/pseuds/November_Clouds
Summary: When Yami finally comes to, all he can see is darkness.day 1: waking up restrained + shackledmanga spoilers!
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro & William Vangeance
Series: sorrow, pain, and loss (whumptober 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924213
Kudos: 21
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	playing pretend

**Author's Note:**

> tw for kidnapping and restraints

When Yami finally comes to, all he can see is darkness.

He groans. “Ughhhh… my head is killing me.” He moves his hand to push the hair out of his eyes, but a pull at his wrist stops him. _Chains._ “Little old fashioned, but okay,” he mutters to himself.

He quickly scans the area, looking for any immediate threats or traps, but it seems he’s in an empty room. Chained up, he can’t sense mana, only ki. The only things here are him and his shackles. 

And Vangeance. Because of course _he’s_ here.

Yami nudges him with his foot roughly. _Kinda weird how we’re close enough to touch._ “Hey, Sparkleface. Wake up.” The other man shifts around before sitting up slowly. He brings his hands up as if to rub his eyes, but the chains around his wrists stop him. He blinks at the restraints and notices Yami next to him,

“Yami,” Vangeance says, ever the polite one. “Long time no see.”

Yami scoffs. “Yeah, you could say that.” He gestures at the room with his hand as best as he can. “How do you wanna break out?”

Vangeance hums, looking thoughtful. “I’m not sure we can. They have our grimoires, of course, and these chains have been sucking our mana out. It’s best to wait, don’t you think?”

Yami shakes his head, disappointed. “Didn’t take you for a coward, Vangeance. You think I can’t take those Spade bastards?”

Vangeance merely looks away. “I see you’re arrogant as ever, Yami.” 

Something feels off about the way he says the words, like Vangeance was reading prompts off of a cue card. Yami scrutinizes him, eyes narrowing as he takes him in.

“You’re not Vangeance, are you?” he asks casually, like they were discussing the weather. He watches the other man out of the corner of his eye, looking for any sign of panic.

Vangeance only laughs hollowly, an empty sound. “You figured it out quickly this time, Yami. Getting quicker each time.” The dank room is suddenly lit up, blinding lights appearing from all directions. “What gave it away?”

Yami grunts, shielding his eyes. The chains from before have disappeared, and the room has transformed into something else entirely. “Vangeance knows it’s not arrogance if you can actually get it done.”

Not-Vangeance simply nods as if he was expecting the answer. “I see. Well, see you on the other side, Yami Sukehiro.”

As his vision darkens, all Yami can think is _I want a cigarette_.

When Yami finally comes to, all he can see is darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> (first time doing whumptober! some will be longer, some shorter. click on the series name to see more details! here's to 31 days of pain!)


End file.
